hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman: Absolution
Hitman: Absolution is the upcoming fifth title in the Hitman series by producer, IO Interactive. Hitman: Absolution will be published by Square Enix and co-published by Eidos.The game will be available for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. Hitman: Absolution will run on IO Interactive's proprietary Glacier 2 game engine, combining classic Hitman game mechanics with brand new mechanics.[2] The game's story will further delve into the mysterious life of Agent 47, the series' protagonist. Hitman: Absolution was unveiled at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2011 in Los Angeles.[2] Storyline Hitman: Blood Money ended with Diana helping 47 to fake his death, in order for him to escape The Franchise. 47 killed their leader, former FBI director Alexander Leland Cayne, though he was part of a larger secret society called Alpha Zerox. Diana and the rest of ICA do not know 47's whereabouts, nor does the player for certain - though the last scene shows 47 entering an Asian establishment, asking suspiciously what they have to offer, "preferrably in the back". The first in-depth trailer for the game shows Agent 47 storming a safehouse, and confronting Diana while she is showering. 47 is "betrayed by those he once trusted and now hunted by the police, he suddenly finds himself at the center of a dark conspiracy and must embark on a personal journey through a corrupt and twisted world, in his search for the truth". At least one portion of the game will be set in Chicago, but it has been confirmed that the rest of the game will take place within the US. In the new trailer it seems 47 has removed his infamous barcode. The new trailer released at the 2011 Sike VGAs suggests that diana has been killed by 47. Keith Carradine has been hired to play the main villain, Blake Dexter. Marsha Thomason will voice Diana. 47's traditional voice actor, David Bateson, was unofficially dropped by IO Interactive and will likely be replaced. Development Though plans to continue the Hitman franchise were first announced in 2007[3], it was not until May 2009 that Eidos confirmed the game was in development.[4] Certain plot details for the game were rumored in 2009, stating that the game's story would lead Agent 47 to a low point from which he would have to rebuild himself.[5] On April 20, 2011 Square Enix filed the trademark for the name Hitman: Absolution in Europe, leading sites to speculate that it would be the name of the fifth Hitman game.[6] On May 10, 2011 a teaser trailer was released, confirming the title: Hitman Absolution. The short, 27 second trailer, briefly showed Agent 47 attaching a silencer and a rattle snake coiled around his Silverballer pistol.[2] It has been reported the game will be "familiar and yet a significantly different experience from other Hitman Games."[7] New Features A 16-minute preview of the game shows that some new features of the game are: *The Map has been replaced with an "Instinct Mode" that shows the locations of NPCs and the routes they will move with a kind of x-ray vision Similer to Eagle vison in Assassin's Creed and Dective mode from Batman arkham city *There is now Check points. *47 can peek around corners Similer to most third person shooters *There will be cinematic sequences during the missions *47 can do close-quarter kills in more ways than in Blood Money, including with firearms and objects within the misson such as busts Cover art On May 14, three cover arts have surfaced, and they are all for the PlayStation 3. Trailers thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Games Category:Hitman: Absolution